Honey If You Love Me
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: Hilarity ensues as the main Konoha gennin teams get together to play the game, 'Honey if You Love Me, Please Smile.' Oh my, Ino is up to her matchmaking schemes again...or is she? [General pairings: NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura, NejiTenten, ShikamaruIno]
1. Naruto VS Hinata

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own anything. Except that's mine. Yup.

Alright, my first attempt at a humor fic. Yes, folks, this is me being funny. Or, well, attempting to be anyway. I hope it's not a let down, this game is truly fun. And yes, this is an actual game.

Please review and I'll see if I'll continue. Remember folks, it's just a light humor fic! Oh yes, with strands of fluffiness...sort of...strung in. (Since I mostly write serious general/romance, I thought I'd change it a bit for those light-readers) Well, you'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

**Honey If You Love Me**

**-**

"So…" Ino trailed off as she mischievously looked among each gennin. "Who wants to go first?"

"Well, what are the teams?" Tenten asked innocently. Poor girl, she had no clue what she was getting into.

"Let's play boys against the girls!" Ino suggested, thoughtful. This, she thought inwardly, was going to be interesting.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura cried out in confusion, "How do you play again?"

Ino sighed. "It's easy, all you have to do, is send one member up from your team and then the opposing side gets to choose someone to…'challenge' them. Ino smiled a knowing smile. "So, who wants to go first?"

Hinata looked towards Naruto and blushed. "I…I guess I'll…I will go first," she managed to stutter. Naruto looked towards her in amazement for being first which caused her to blush even more.

"Alright guys," Naruto said in his raspy voice, a carefree smile on his face, "who wants to challenge Hinata?" As he turned to see who would want to volunteer first, he saw each of them looking back at him expectantly. Oblivious as always, he didn't get the hint.

"It's you, moron." Sasuke said after moment of silence.

Naruto looked confused, "What? Me what?"

Slightly frustrated, Sasuke looked to Neji. Neji took the hint and replied calmly, "Naruto, you are 'challenging' Hinata."

"Right!" Ino readily agreed. "Hinata versus Naruto!" Ino could have clapped in glee if it wasn't for the suspicious looks she knew she would get. This was perfect!

Everyone turned to the blushing Hinata, as Naruto…well…still looked confused. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

Ino sighed once again, "Naruto, you have to get Hinata to smile in any way that you want." She paused as she watched everyone's reactions closely, "But," she stopped again and emphasized the word for effect, "you have to use the starting words, 'honey, if you love me, please smile for me'."

Some girls smiled, amused, while other guys looked bored. Lee though, was a different story.

"Wow! Truly a wonderful game!" Lee exclaimed as he ranted about youthful power. He was eventually ignored.

"Honey…if you love me…" Naruto said, trailing off as if trying to memorize the words. This couldn't be so hard, could it? Naruto smiled his usual grin. "Alright! I got it!"

Ino smiled and clapped her hands, "Oh, and you have to at least last for three minutes. If Hinata smiles within the three minutes, we lose. If Naruto doesn't succeed and Hinata manages to turn him down, our team wins. Okay, let's start. Naruto, make Hinata smile!"

Everyone glanced towards the two again. This time, Hinata blushing a nice hue of magenta.

"Hinata if you--" a cough interrupted his 'speech' that strangely sounded like it was coming from Ino's direction, "I mean, Honey," Naruto paused to see if he was correct, "if you love me, please…smile for me?" He sighed in relief. He did it, he asked.

All watched as Hinata turned an even darker shade of red. But still, she didn't smile.

Naruto looked perplexed, now what?

Ino cleared her throat and suggested, "Well, say it again, and this time…say other stuff too."

He glanced at Hinata. Surely he could do this. Grinning his somewhat large grin, he bent his arm behind his head in a nervous manner. "Hinata…honey…please, if you love me, smile?"

Once again seeing Hinata's blushing, yet not smiling face, he tried again. Getting down on one knee, Naruto clasped his hands together, "Please, please, _please_, Hinata, if you love me, smile?"

My, my, what havoc it would cause if one were to see this.

He glanced at her bright red, but still unsmiling face. Undaunted, he tried once more, "Hinata, please…if you do…I'll…treat you to ramen! Yeah, everyone likes ramen! Don't waste your chance!"

Sakura slightly squealed, Naruto was basically asking Hinata on a date!

Apparently, almost everyone else had thought that too as Tenten and Sakura exchanged a knowing glance at the question and the other boys smirked. Hinata, once again, turned a dark crimson shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I won't…I won't smile f-for you.."

Silence enveloped the clearing. Did _Hinata _just turn Naruto down?

Neji and Sasuke smirked, Tenten and Sakura exchanged wide-eyed glances, and Ino herself looked slightly impressed. Chouji was eating his chips, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Shino was looking at the ground, bored. Lee was…well, he was still ranting on how this game would fan the fires of youth but Kiba, though, looked immensely happy.

Gathering herself together, Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that was short, but I guess that's the end of that 'challenge'," she said as she smiled. "Girls win round one!"

"Wait a minute," Neji said quietly, "doesn't Naruto get to prove himself? Why not have Hinata also make Naruto smile?"

"That's true." Tenten said as she agreed, nodding her head slightly pensively.

"Yeah," Sakura said after a moment, "why not. Let Naruto have a chance to redeem himself."

Naruto just looked perplexed. "Huh?"

Sasuke voluntarily answered. "You lost, she just rejected you. She doesn't want to go on a date, and she won't smile for you." Pausing, he smirked, "And now you get to prove that you aren't such a loser. She has to make _you_ smile. Moron."

Naruto glared at him, quickly forgetting that it was Hinata's turn to make him smile, "I'm not a moron, you're the moron! Why don't _you_ go next then?"

"Fine," Sasuke said haughtily, "I will." He glanced towards the group of girls, "Send anyone, I can make anyone smile."

The team of girls just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hard.

Sasuke waited, wanting to know what was so funny. Finally, Sakura somehow answered without choking on her spit.

"Sas- Sasuke," Sakura managed to gasp out between her laughs, "you can't make anyone," at this she burst into another round of giggles.

Knowing what she was going to say, Sasuke looked extremely annoyed. "Yes, I can," he said confidently, his smirk fading a little.

"Uh, um, Naruto," came Hinata's voice, penetrating through the laughter. "I-I would still…still like to eat ramen with you."

Immediately, all laughter subsided. Did she, Hinata…just ask _Naruto_ on a date?

Neji and Sasuke looked slightly stunned, as Tenten and Sakura smiled, and Ino, once again, looked impressed. Chouji still ate his chips, Shikamaru was now looking at the clouds, and Shino found a bug. Lee…was still Lee, and Kiba frowned.

'This was great,' Ino thought, smiling to herself. Her plan was going so well! Matchmaking strategy-couple-number-one, accomplished.

Naruto, still looking quite perplexed, smiled. "Sure! But please, Hinata, before we do go to eat ramen, can you smile for me?"

Ino readily noticed his smile. "There! Hinata made him smile! We win!"

The rest of the guys groaned, excluding Naruto. "Good job," Kiba said mockingly, "we just lost…again."

"What!" Naruto almost yelled, "I didn't know we were still challenging each other!"

"Technically," Sakura said, stepping in, "we weren't playing yet. Hinata didn't say the words, 'honey if you love me, please smile for me'."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, she didn't say 'the words'!"

Everyone looked back to Hinata. She blushed and nodded. "Um, alright, um, h-honey, if you…love me…pl-please smile for me."

Each waited to see what Naruto would do.

Naruto crossed his arms in a defiant manner, "Nope! No way! I'm going to win this round!" He flashed his cheesy grin in triumph.

All the guys groaned and glared at Naruto once they saw what he did…again. Hinata blushed timidly as the girls squealed in triumph.

"Naruto, you moron," Sasuke said extremely annoyed, "you just lost…again!"

Naruto once again looked confused. "Oh…yeah, I guess I had," he replied as he smiled bashfully, "good job, Hinata."

Ino laughed and once again stated jokingly, "Yet again, that was short. But still, the girls win round one!"

"Fine," Sasuke said, slightly sulking, but still seeming aloof, "but Naruto is such a moron, why did _he_ have to go first?" The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. About the moron part, of course, none of them had wanted to go first.

Naruto yelled out in disagreement.

"Well then," Ino replied after a moment, thoughtful, "you, Sasuke, can go next." She glanced around her team, catching their eyes with a silent question. Nodding once, she turned back to the guys team, "And Sakura will be your challenger."

* * *

**VxS**

Oo, somewhat of a cliffy? Well, not really, hehe, it just sort of tells you the pairing for next chapter.

Please tell me if you liked it or not!

If...well...no one reads it or likes it, I guess I'll just continue with my other ones.

But please, this is my first humor fic...let me know if it's a _little_ bit funnie? Please?

Pretty please? Well...you get the idea. :)


	2. Sasuke VS Sakura

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own anything. Except that's mine. Which is this plot...yup.

K guys, chapter 2 is up! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAD REVIEWED! You guys had made me so happy. :) I'm smiling with joy.

Really.

This chapter is alright...I don't think I write Sasuke/Sakura stuff really well, but I've begun my other chapter (Neji/Tenten) and I must say, I like that one better. But still, I worked hard(-ish) on this one too, so please don't disappoint and review!

And again, this is me being "funnie". Any pointers or such things would be appreciated. :) Trust me.

I'm not really funnie. Heh. But your reviews had really helped!

Alrighty then! Enjoy!

* * *

**Honey If You Love Me**

**-**

Sasuke choked and Neji smirked.

"Well Sasuke," Neji said, evidently amused, "it looks like you'll be able to prove yourself."

Ino nodded in agreement. "Yup, that's right Sasuke. You against Sakura! Round two, begin!"

"Wait!" Sakura cried out, once again in confusion, "Who goes first?"

Pausing for a moment, Ino tilted her head. "How about we switch it now. Sakura, you have to get Sasuke to smile first, and after, Sasuke has to make Sakura smile."

"Okay!"

"Hn."

"Alright," Ino said, satisfied, "I'm glad everyone could agree on that. Okay, let's start round two! Sakura, make Sasuke smile!"

Staring intently at Sasuke's face, thinking over her strategy, Sakura blushed. How was she supposed to make the Uchiha prodigy smile? Sasuke was practically incapable of smiling! This was the frowning/smirking/unsmiling king for crying out loud!

'Well,' Sakura thought, slightly distracted, 'when he smirks, he's smiling an upside down smile. Does that count? She didn't exactly say _what kind_ of smile…' Hearing a loud cough, she looked towards Ino.

"Two minutes," she mouthed, waving at Sakura to hurry.

'Come on, come on, come on,' Sakura thought determinedly, 'I got this!'

Watching Sasuke closely, she watched him as he continued to look bored. Feeling resolved, she clenched her fists tightly. She _will_ get Sasuke to smile. No matter what.

Slowly breathing out, Sakura looked Sasuke straight in the eye as she began. "Honey, if you love me," at this part, Sakura blushed heavily, "please smile for me?" Her ending came out more like a squeak than a question.

'Get it together!' she screamed at herself. This was only Sasuke Uchiha…yeah…only Sasuke.

Sakura watched him as he gazed back, looking entirely amused.

"No."

Determined to not give up, she quickly fluttered her lashes. "Please, Sasuke?" She clasped her hands together, bringing them up beneath her chin, "I know you want to."

Still seeing his stoic, but somewhat amused face, she tried once again. He was already amused, so a smile couldn't be too hard to get, right? Right!

"Kakashi's a pervert!" Still seeing no smile, she quickly thought of more thoughts.

"Naruto's an idiot!" No Smile.

"You think I'm annoying!" Nothing.

"Itachi dead?" Now that would be borderline creepy if he had smile. But still, no smile.

"No more fan girls?" She weakly said.

A cough interrupted her thoughts. "One more minute."

"Hinata likes Naruto and he's totally oblivious!" No smile, but a slight gasp could be heard.

"Neji Hyuuga is a prick!" No smile, but felt the hairs on her arms rise.

"And someone actually likes him, too!" This time, the hair on her head seemed to rise. Could someone be glaring at her?

"Um, Shikamaru's boring!"

"And Ino-" A loud cough interrupted her next word. Sakura glanced discreetly at the group giving off dangerous auras. She smiled timidly, and meekly offered, "Um, heh, just kidding?"

Sakura caught Ino's gaze as she told her dryly, "Thirty seconds."

Quickly, she thought of something that would make him smile. Or something like it, anyway.

"Sasuke's so cool!" Still nothing.

"Sasuke's the best at everything!" My, how big his ego must be getting.

Sakura was beginning to get frustrated as she saw his mouth contract in a faint smirk. Catching Ino's eye, all seemingly forgiven for her earlier outbursts, Ino caught on immediently.

"Hah! He smiled!" she screamed, "girls win again!"

The guys all protested at once.

"Not! When?" Naruto yelled.

"There! Right there, his lips quirked up!" Tenten yelled in return.

"Hn, it was a smirk," Neji said distantly, yet defiantly. Seemed like the Hyuuga prodigy didn't like to lose either.

"Still," Ino said offhandedly, "his lips turned upwards. That's a smile."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes upwards, "Troublesome."

"In-indeed," Hinata said meekly.

"Ah, but wait!" Lee yelled, back from his ravings from earlier, "Sasuke still has a chance! He has yet to make the beautiful Sakura smile!"

"That's…true," Kiba muttered thoughtfully after all was silent. Perhaps the guys would still have a chance. If Sasuke managed to make Sakura smile, it would end in a tie and the girls would only be up by one.

Silence reigned for only but a moment before agreements ensued. Everyone nodded slowly as they thought it over. That's right…Sasuke still had a chance to tie up this round!

"Yosh! But I wish that I could have challenged the beautiful Sakura! Oh, how I would have loved to make her smile! Sakura…darling…if you love me…" and as Lee ramble on once again, everyone turned back to the match, quickly forgetting the daydreaming boy once again.

"Alright…" Ino said, glancing towards the green-clad-babbling-boy, "Lee is…correct. So, I guess, second part of round two, begin! Sasuke, make Sakura smile!"

Sakura's eyes held mirth as she looked to Sasuke. 'Come on girl, get it together. Don't let Sasuke make you smile!' A frown soon encompassed her face as she thought that last statement over, 'Oh…wait…he doesn't.'

A somewhat depressed sigh escaped from her lips as Sasuke prepared to give his…'speech'.

Ino frowned slightly, wondering whether it was a good idea or not. Glancing down at her watch, she inwardly smiled. Thirty seconds had passed, and Sasuke had yet to make Sakura smile.

A cough was emitted by Neji. "Sasuke, hurry up."

Sasuke looked up at Neji and glared. "Well, if you think it's so easy, just wait until you try."

Ino ducked her head slightly and smirked. "Good idea, Sasuke," she murmured under her breath. As the glaring contest ensued between the two 'teammates' she cleared her throat loudly, catching their attention.

"Sasuke, two minutes."

Hearing Tenten squeal slightly, Ino smiled. 'Come on Sakura,' she willed, 'don't smile.'

Sasuke cleared his thought and looked Sakura directly in the eyes. Onyx eyes clashed with sea green. "Sakura…honey…"

And with this, he paused, the barest tint of a blush staining his cheeks. All watched as after a moment, Sasuke straightened his shoulders in resolve, "If you love me, please smile for me?"

Sakura's eyes tinted with conflict. "No, Sasuke."

Stubbornly, Sasuke folded his arms. "Sakura, smile for me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Sakura said defiantly.

"Why not?" he asked, somewhat confused. Sasuke didn't think it would be too hard to make her smile. So why was she being so difficult?

"Sasuke," Sakura said, rolling her eyes, "you can't just_ tell_ me to smile, you have to _make_ me smile."

"One minute left."

"Alright," Sasuke said, determination in his eyes, "so how do I do that?"

Sakura nearly fell over in disbelief. He wanted to know how to make her smile in less than a minute?

"Well," she started, somewhat uncomfortably, "do something sweet, I guess. Do something nice, something I would like."

"Hn," Sasuke said, thinking it over. "Like…buy you something? If you smile, I'll buy you something."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched ever-so-slightly. "No."

Confused, Sasuke tried once again. "Stuff then? I'll buy you stuff."

"No!"

"A stuffed animal?"

"No."

"Shoes?"

"No."

"A dress?"

"You just don't get it, do you." With a sigh, Sakura resumed saying the word, 'no' hoping that the time would run out…soon.

"A…store?"

"No!"

"A mall?"

"N- oh? Really? I mean, no!"

"A new set of weapons?" Sasuke asked coaxingly, trying once again.

"Stop flaunting your money around!" Sakura yelled, blushing.

"Thirty seconds!" came Ino's sharp, but amused voice.

Sasuke sighed. Heavily. "Um…when we eat."

Sakura stopped her 'no' streak to stare blankly at Sasuke, wondering if her brain had dysfunctioned. "Uh…What?"

"I'll pay…for our food."

Sakura gaped. Was he asking her out…to eat?

"So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"Who said anything about me agreeing?"

"So you then that's another 'no'?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Who said anything about me disagreeing!"

Naruto, trying once again to get Hinata to smile 'just because' perked up at the words of 'I'll', 'pay', and 'food.'

"I agree!" Came Naruto's excited voice, "You're going to pay for our food, Sasuke? Let's go eat ramen!"

Sasuke glared in disbelief. "No."

Naruto unabashedly protested, "But you just said--"

"I meant," Sasuke said, lowering his voice slightly, "just the two of us."

"Uh…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, uncertainly.

"What?"

A hesitant pause reigned for a but a moment. "What about Sakura?"

Silence reigned as Sasuke's and Sakura's eyebrows twitched, while Neji, Tenten and Ino looked amused, trying to stop their sniggers. Hinata blushed, Kiba laughed, and Shikamaru, after rolling his eyes in disbelief, muttered a stifled "troublesome". Shino had found yet another bug to look at, and Lee…well…was somewhere in his own world.

"Shut up, moron," Sasuke said after a moment, his eyebrows still slightly twitching.

"Err…so yeah," Sakura trailed off, hoping to get back on the subject before Sasuke tried to hurt Naruto. Well, before Sasuke tried to seriously maim him, that is.

"So you do?" Sasuke asked once again.

"Ten seconds!" Ino yelled, looking quite smug.

"I didn't say I did!" Sakura yelled, not yet able to tell her brain to function correctly.

"So…what are you going to say then?" A considerably disgruntled Sasuke asked. Sheesh, how hard is it usually to ask a girl out?

Sakura blushed. For goodness sake, she was getting asked out by Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura smiled slightly at the mere thought.

_Oh no._

Sasuke, being the prodigy he is, immediately noticed her change of countenance. "Hn, she smiled."

The guys, who all watched with keen interest throughout their whole 'conversation' on whether the o-so-great Sasuke Uchiha would be turned down by a girl, all nodded in agreement. Even Shino who glanced up from his bug to be a spectator in this astonishing event.

The girls just gave a look of disappointment. But only for a moment.

Tenten squealed, giving Sakura a hug. "Ooo, you got a date with Sasuke!"

Sakura blushed, "Oh come on, he only did that to win the 'challenge'."

"No way, girl," Ino said in her matter-of-fact voice, "he offered, so you better take him up on it!"

"Ye-yeah, Sakura," Hinata offered, "that sou-sounded sincere, to m-me."

The guys, listening attentively to the girls' musings, grinned. Oh how the great have fallen.

Sasuke glared as Neji looked at him and smirked. "You were waiting for that all day, weren't you."

The question came out more like a statement. A very true statement concerning Sasuke. But no, he would never admit it.

"What do you mean," Sasuke said, trying to be nonchalant. And failing.

"You were just waiting to ask her on a date," Neji answered, amusement written on his face, "at least you finally got the chance."

"Hn," Sasuke said, somewhat defiantly, "just wait until _you_ go, Neji. I wonder if you can make a certain 'mistress' smile."

"Are you implying something?" Neji asked calmly, choosing his battle stance.

Luckily, the girls were still oblivious to the guys' 'discussion' they were having as they were too busy cooing over the 'new recent couple'. The rest of the guys 'team' watched the two prodigies go at it, giving them a cautious glance and space. A lot of space.

Well, except Lee. "Exceptional!" Lee cried, once again bursting into one of his raves. "This game is truly wonderful! It has brought out such youthful feelings within you that you have never felt before! Isn't it amazing? We should have played it before! Yosh! I--"

"Lee," both prodigies said, sending him a glare. Not taking the hint, Lee beamed happily.

"Let me try? Please? I wish to make someone smile and fan the flames of youth!" He yelled, his usual grin on his face.

The girls, with looks of compassion, just 'awed'. The guys just stared in disbelief.

"Well," Sasuke said, completely amused, "who will you challenge?"

Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji all coughed simultaneously. Hinata blushed and Kiba smirked. Shikamaru was oblivious, looking once again towards the sky, and Shino found another 'interesting' bug, the rolie polie. Sakura just sighed.

Lee looked towards his 'beloved cherry blossom', Sakura, innocently. Sasuke caught his glance and glared.

Luckily, Ino intervened. "Well, er, Lee, she just went. So maybe you should make someone else smile…for now."

He beamed in acknowledgement and the other girls cringed. Or maybe not so luckily.

"But who?" Naruto said, confused. "There's only two more girls left," and with this he pointed towards her and Tenten, "so who will it be? Besides," he said, still rambling, "we all know Tenten is Ne--"

"Next, yes, we know," Ino said quickly.

Unmindful, as always, Naruto scrunched his nose, "No, I meant she's Ne--"

"Next!" Ino said, once again, this time maiming his foot as she stepped rather forcefully on it.

Lee looked dejected. But only for a moment. "Yes, yes," he said rather excitedly, "I shall just go later. Perhaps I should practice my lines!"

Everyone turned towards the babbling, cheerful boy. O how it must be wonderful to have such an outlook on life.

"Oh," Ino said excitedly after a moment, "I have an idea!"

Each head turned as she started laughing quite evilly. How…scary. All gave her a wary look, preparing to run if necessary.

"Let's have Tenten and," Ino paused, inwardly wanting a dramatic affect, "Tenten and Lee go next!"

Some looked stunned, and many looked surprised. Tenten and…Lee? Whatever had made Ino suggest this… 'couple'? Everyone unconsciously glanced towards Neji.

Neji only gave a slight glare in return, then turned away, seemingly indifferent.

"Well," Sakura said still stunned, "that's…interesting."

"I…agree," Sasuke said, somewhat wondering what Neji was thinking. Wasn't Tenten his sparring partner, almost akin to his best friend? And if not friend, then definitely of some sort of romantic interest?

Oh well. It was just a game.

Right?

* * *

**VxS**

Alright! Chapter two finished! Actually...it was done...like a day or two ago, but I was somewhat unsure of how it was written. Good? Bad? Funny? Awful? Do tell, I would love to hear your comments and opinions.

Flames are welcomed (seeing as that many may not think this very funnie and think I should quit) but I'd like constructive criticism. Hehe, wouldn't everyone?

By the way, I think I might have the flu. So please send your love, and I'll most likely have the next chapter (Neji/Tenten!) up soon! Not threatening, of course, it's just that inspiration to write would be nice!


	3. Lee VS Tenten?

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own anything. Except that's mine. Which is this plot...yup.

Thanks for all those who had sent their love! I felt immediately better...though throat is still a bit scratchy.

Alas...but now I'm having an allergic reaction...around my eyes. Ack, it itches...and burns! But n-e-hoo, since I know you guys aren't here to listen to my woes and etc, I'm proud to present chapter three! Please don't get mad at me:)

Alrighty then! Enjoy!

* * *

**Honey If You Love Me**

**-**

Ino cleared her throat, obviously noticing the surprised looks on each face. "Well," she started, "it's only a game, right? Besides, Tenten wouldn't say no to her…loveable…teammate for wanting to make her smile, now would she?" Looking expectantly at Tenten, Ino raised her eyebrow daring her to say otherwise.

"No…"Tenten said, trailing off, "I have no objections." Mentally, she checked Ino on her 'to-get-back-list'. She was going to pay.

Although…it was just Lee, right? Lee was just her teammate…and somewhat of a brother to her. What could he possibly say that would end up embarrassing her in front of Nej- er…her friends?

"Good," Ino said, looking smug, "now, does anyone else?" Ten pairs of eyes whipped directly where to Neji stood. Some in hope, some mockingly, and other's in curiosity. But sadly, to no avail. Neji did not acknowledge those holes being burned in the back of his head.

Ino looked slightly crestfallen. "Well, let's begin round three then, Lee goes first. Alright Lee, make Tenten smile!"

Tenten watched as Lee was still thinking of his 'speech' or lines that he was going to say. Yes, lines. As in it was most likely going to take a whole minute for him to say it. Which was good, she thought optimistically, then this 'challenge' would be over.

'It's just a game. It's just a game.' She chanted. 'A game that could end horribly disastrous or wonderfully incredible.' She sighed.

Lee cleared his throat as he prepared to say his line. "Tenten, my beloved flower on our team and of Konoha! Please, darling, my honey, if you love me and all my youthful passions, please smile your beautiful, wonderful, amazing, gorgeous," a cough interrupted his ramblings, followed by a couple of sniggers. Lee, totally oblivious, just beamed happily as he saw Tenten flushing slightly. "Ah, and yes, stunning, charming, and lovely smile for me!"

Did she mention that Ino was going to pay? Dearly?

Tenten blushed heavily. How embarrassing! She was _definitely _going to get Ino back for this. Although…Lee _is_ her teammate…and he's really sweet. Too bad she only liked him as a friend. Or brother.

"Two and a half more minutes," Ino said, obviously entertained by the interesting scene. Oh yes, Ino was _definitely _going to pay.

Amazing, she thought somewhat optimistically, only a half-a-minute speech.

"Yosh!" cried Lee, "I shall try once again!" Striking a 'thinking' pose, he smiled triumphantly after a moment. "I shall try…the same tactics as Sasuke Uchiha had used!"

Tenten slightly blanched. She was _not_ Sakura, and he was _definitely_ not Sasuke.

"Tenten, darling, please, if you smile for me, I shall buy you a gift?"

"Oh?" Tenten asked, eyebrow raised, "and why would I smile if you bought me something?"

Stumped, Lee leaned towards Sasuke. "Why would Sakura have smiled if you bought her something?" he whispered, trying to seem inconspicuous.

Tenten noticed. So did everyone else. Muffled laughs and smirks were evidently seen soon after.

Slightly miffed, Sasuke answered tentatively, knowing there were four ready and able female ninjas nearby. "Because…they like pretty things?"

Four eyebrows raised.

"And…they like it when boys buy them stuff?"

Four glare-like stares were pointed straight towards him.

"And…because, that's what men do?"

Four eyebrows lowered, the glare-like stares stopped, and the look of satisfaction was seen on each girls face.

Sasuke would live to see another day.

"Oh," Lee said, after a moment. "I am…a man. And I offered to buy Tenten something, but why won't she smile for me?"

"Don't ask me," Sasuke said, slightly irritated, "besides, you are wasting your time, get Tenten to smile."

As Lee turned back to 'win a smile' from Tenten, Sasuke's murmur could be heard to those near him. "Besides, why would she smile at you to buy her stuff when the one she _wants_ to buy her stuff isn't buying it for her?"

"I heard that Sasuke," Tenten said dryly, a flush staining her cheeks, "and I don't _want_ anyone to buy me stuff." After a pause, she added an, "And I'm not a very materialistic girl."

All heads turned as they heard Neji cough slightly.

"What?" Tenten asked, quite innocently, "Not usually, that is. But only Neji knows my true weakness."

Once again, heads turned towards Neji to spill her secret. Tenten? Having a secret weakness?

"Wait a minute," Tenten said, drawing the attention back towards her, "we're on a time-limit, remember? Ino, how much longer does Lee have?"

"Oh!" Ino gasped, "that's right, sorry Tenten. Lee, you have two more minutes."

"Yosh!" Lee yelled, "And I have yet to use my other wonderful, youthful tactics!"

All shifted closer, wanting to hear what was going on in Lee's elaborate head. This was going to be good.

"First," he exclaimed, already appearing triumphant, "I shall compliment her, just as the beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura, had to Sasuke!"

Readying herself for an onslaught, of what could be a quite humiliating experience, Tenten braced herself.

"Tenten is a wonderful and skilled Ninja!"

Tenten winced slightly due to his overly excited ramble, "Thanks Lee, but you always tell me that."

"Oh? Well, you are extremely beautiful too! The beautiful flower of our team!"

Once again, Tenten countered, "But you say that to about every girl you meet."

"Oh?" Ino cut in, "He hasn't said that to me." With this statement, she pointedly looked at Neji.

"Don't worry," Neji said mockingly, returning Ino's look with a glare, "someone thinks you are."

And with this Ino quieted, slightly blushing. "One minute and a half, Lee."

"Yosh! You are smart and ingenious!" Lee cried out to Tenten, once more.

"Thanks…but I'm not as smart as Neji," Tenten answered back, modestly.

"Ah, but you are so caring!" He cried out with determination.

"Well…Neji is caring in his own way, too," she answered back, biting her lip.

"But you are more passionate!"

"Neji can be too!"

"Like how?"

"Like when he fights!"

"But you are more friendlier!"

"Neji's friendly too!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"You just don't know him!" Tenten cried out zealously.

Lee looked at Tenten wide-eyed in surprise and with a mixture of disbelief. "You don't take compliments very well, do you."

"I do," Tenten said, defensively.

"Tenten," Sakura casually commented, "everything that Lee _tried_ on complimenting you on, you turned it around and complimented Neji _instead_.

"Well," Tenten answered, blushing a slight shade of pink, "I--"

"Tenten," Ino said, cutting in, "Lee's trying to flatter you, not Neji."

"Yes, but--"

"And," Sakura added, pink hair swishing as she tilted her head, "you can always 'challenge' Neji afterward and try complimenting him to get him to smile."

"No," Tenten said, absentmindedly, "Neji doesn't like flatter--hey! Why are we talking about Neji, anyway? Let's get back to the game."

Sakura and Ino giggled in amusement. The guys just rolled their eyes.

"Right," Ino said, after a few moments of exchanging knowing looks and smiles with Sakura, "one more minute Lee."

"Yosh!" He yelled, looking determined, "I know exactly what will make the beautiful Tenten smile!"

All inching closer at his determined look, they waited with baited breath as he beamed his usual grin.

Tenten had a bad feeling about this. In a giddy way. She should stop him…she really should. Before he said anything along the lines of; her, Neji, like, date. Yeah, that would be bad.

And she would be doing him a favor, really.

"Ah," he said as he paused, still beaming, "I know that the lovely Tenten is infatuated with the great Hy-OUCH--"

"CHIHA!" she yelled, trying to cover up Lee's lamenting of secrecy. Tenten quickly used the diversion that she created herself by stepping on Lee's foot, not-so-nicely, to her advantage. She wasn't doing it for herself, no, she was saving Lee from a sure wrath to come. From herself, or Neji, who exactly was to know?

"Uchiha," she said, a crimson red staining her cheeks. Lee was definitely going on her 'to-get-back-list'.

"As in…Sasuke…Uchiha?" Ino wondered aloud pointing towards him in disbelief. "You're…infatuated, with him?"

Ten pairs of eyes stared questioningly at hers. Neji, she noticed, was the only one looking away, seemingly bored.

"Well," she answered uneasily, "I guess?"

"I never would have figured you as a fan girl," Sasuke said, amused, almost teasingly. Being the prodigy he was, or even if he was not, he easily understood what Lee was going to say. Only an idiot would not have.

"Why would you like _Sasuke_?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed with doubt. "I thought you liked N--"

"No one," she cut him off as she muttered stubbornly, glaring at him, "I like no one."

Point proved. Naruto was officially a moron. To him, anyway.

"So…why would Lee say you were infatuated with him?" Naruto asked, curious.

Darn him. He was making everything so difficult.

Neji glanced back to survey the scene before him. Tenten looking quite frustrated, Naruto, being his usually ignorant self. Lee, his foot looking like it was slightly throbbing, and Ino, still gaping. Hinata was poking her fingers idly together while Shino and Kiba looked on with slight interest.

Neji also noticed as Sakura moved towards Sasuke, about a step or too, most likely in a territorial reflex. Neji just smirked.

Then he looked at Sasuke…looking back at him. Neji tilted his head, silently gesturing with his eyes. 'What?'

Sasuke just looked smartly back at Neji. His eyes seemed to mockingly state the obvious. 'You're jealous.'

'Not.'

'Yes.'

Neji's glare heightened. Why would he be jealous of Sasuke? That was stupid. Yeah.

Neji turned his back to the scene defiantly.

Glaring at Lee, Tenten answered honestly. "Well, the first time I saw him, I thought he was cute." But that was the first time. And she really did think he was cute, but it wasn't like she _liked_ him.

Sakura and Ino stared, obviously surprised. Sasuke smirked as Hinata blushed, Shikamaru rolled his eyes upward focusing once again on the clouds, and Chouji shrugged, still eating his chips. Kiba, Naruto, and Shino all glanced towards Neji, considering whether they needed to run, and Lee still looked confused at her last statement.

Neji's indication of hearing that remark was just the tightening of his fists. Oh, and that quick glare of resentment that he sent towards Sasuke before turning his back on the group.

But that was all.

"And what of me, Tenten?" Lee asked, a hopeful gaze in his eyes.

"Er…what about you?" Tenten asked mildly.

"Did you think I was cute? Are you be happy to be in my company?" He questioned, a spark of hope lighting his eyes.

Uh oh. Would she have to pull out that infamous 'You're a great kid, but you're like a brother to me' speech?

"Why," Tenten said slowly, swallowing hard, "of course I do, Lee. I like being friends."

"Ten seconds," Ino said, counting down.

"No!" Lee cried out, "I have not made the beautiful Tenten smile!"

"Eight seconds."

"I must think of a plan," he rambled.

"Six seconds."

"Yosh! I've got it!" Lee yelled, excitedly.

"Four seconds."

"My beautiful Tenten," he started.

"Three."

"Will you allow me to buy you food?" Lee asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Two."

"Would you go out with me?"

"WHAT!"

Both teams looked in astonishment as Lee had finished his question.

Tenten did not blush, but burned, red. This was definitely horribly disastrous. Had she mentioned before, that she will make Ino pay? Well, she was.

Ino and Sakura were caught off guard, once again, and Hinata didn't know whether to blush or jab her fingers in confusion. Sasuke did not just glance, but _stared _at Neji, waiting to see his reaction, while Shikamaru looked amidst the scene before him. Shino, already sending his bugs to find their nests and stay there, began backing away slowly.

Sensing danger somewhat before-hand, Kiba had told Akamaru to run and hide. Quickly.

Who knew that Neji's real adversary was on his own team!

Tenten answered as intelligently as she possibly could in a time like this. "Err…"

Or not.

Snapping out of her stupor after a couple of moments, Tenten looked uncertainly at Lee. "I, uh, well--"

"Enough."

Each head whipped back towards the low, apparently annoyed filled voice.

"Don't answer that question, Tenten." The Hyuuga prodigy was standing, eyes glaring, fists clenched.

"Neji?" Tenten asked a little confused, but hopeful. She just hoped right now that he would save her from this undesirable-somewhat-humiliating question. Lee was like a brother! And what about Sakura!

Ino smiled behind her hand smugly. This was definitely turning out to be interesting.

* * *

**VxS**

Sorry there is no Neji/Tenten romance...yet. Because they're in the next chapter! When I was writing it, I was like..."whoa...this thing's going to be really long." So I had to cut it into two parts. Sorry guys! But yeah, I liked this 'use Lee sorta to make Neji realize how much he wants to 'challenge' Tenten' plan. Muaha. And it worked! ...er...well, if you didn't know that, it did. :)

Still slightly sick, but somewhat recovered before my school banquet. It was sooo much fun! I absolutely had...a really really really good time. Hehe.

Thank you to all those who had reviewed! It makes me sooo happy that people like this...story. You guys are so fabulous!

Umm...well, yeah, you know the drill. You read, now review!


	4. Neji VS Tenten!

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own anything. Except that's mine. Which is this plot...yup.

KYAA! Fourth chapter done! Yay, and I really like this one too, (Neji/Tenten fave!). Hehe.

And for me, this chapter _including_ the last one would have been really long...to me. But anyway, here's chapter four! And once again, I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner, but really, wouldn't let me get on. But now it...is. So yay!

Alrighty then! Enjoy!

* * *

**Honey If You Love Me**

**-**

"Neji?" Tenten asked again, her mind flashing red neon warning signs. This could be bad. Or good.

Depends on which way you would like to see it.

"He's finished," he said quietly, somewhat smugly.

"Yeah…" Tenten trailed off. She wrinkled her nose, confused. "So?"

Neji just smirked.

Ino glanced between the two, her smug getting a little…smugger. "Right," she said slowly, "so now it's Tenten's turn."

All heads whipped immediately towards Neji.

"He's finished," Neji repeated slowly, like they were too dumb to comprehend.

"But it's Tenten's turn," Kiba said timidly, "and she has to make Lee smile."

"But. He's. Finished," Neji gritted out, once again.

Tenten shook her head. "Neji, why are you so tense? It's just Lee, I'm sure I can make him smile fairly quickly."

Neji's dark look was aimed at Tenten. She raised an eyebrow in return.

"So," Tenten said, hoping to relieve the killing aura she felt in the air. "Let's begin."

"Yosh!" cried Lee, as he turned back to Tenten, "let's begin!" Lee turned as he felt a chilling glare being directed towards him.

"Neji?" Lee asked, somewhat nervously.

Eyes glinting, Neji clenched his fists. "Lee."

As Neji slowly started walking towards Lee, giving off an aura that screamed 'pissed', Lee wisely began backing up.

"Neji?" Lee asked, his voice a little higher.

"Lee." Neji stepped forward.

"Neji?" Lee counter-stepped.

"Lee."

Neji?"

"Tenten?" came a light, hopeful voice, somewhat confused.

All heads turned towards Tenten.

Tenten gave them an irritable look and pout in return, "Well, I didn't want to hear you guys say each other's names over and over again. Are we going to begin, or not?"

Lee looked nervous. Really nervous. Neji just glared at him, inwardly sending him mental images of things to come.

They were not pretty.

"I think I have some…things to do. You know, pushups to do, crunches to do, and many many laps to run." Lee's sentence faded as he began to do just that.

Neji watched him leave in satisfaction. Good, no bloodshed.

For now.

"So," Tenten trailed off once again, "does that mean I win?"

"Well, by default, I guess," Ino said contemplative.

Naruto looked on in disbelief. "Wait, we lost? Again?"

"Well, perhaps not," Ino replied, "Tenten didn't play."

"So what does that mean?" Tenten asked, pouting slightly. "Those three minutes were for nothing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was just _three minutes_."

Tenten stared at him, wide-eyed. "Make that _very _long three minutes."

"I know!" Ino said cheerfully. A bit _too_ cheerfully for Tenten.

"She can go with Kiba!"

Kiba choked. "No way! Did you see what Ne--"

"Fine, fine," Ino said abruptly, cutting him off, "be a wimp. How about Shino?"

Each head turned towards Shino. Or…where Shino _used_ to be.

Tenten suddenly coughed at the faint dust-cloud in the air. Now where did that come from?

"Naruto?" Ino suggested again.

"Wait a minute," Naruto cried, eyes fervently jumping between Neji and Tenten, "I already went!"

"Oh, yeah," Ino muttered, "that's true. What about Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke stoically replied, "we will never be able to make each other smile."

"You could try," she responded, hopeful.

"No."

"Fine," Ino muttered again, seemingly downcast.

"B-but what a-about N-Neji?" Hinata asked, not catching on to Ino's ploy.

"What about him?" A glare was aimed in her direction.

A dangerous one.

A scary one.

Ino smiled inwardly in triumph. "But Neji doesn't want to play."

Silence encompassed the area as each turned their head towards Neji in question. When he didn't answer or give any reaction, Ino faintly pouted.

"O-oh," Hinata said quietly after a moment, as if she hadn't thought of that.

Ino smiled mischievously, "Maybe I should drag Lee back. At least he was willing to try."

"No," Neji stated, eyes gleaming at the sound of Lee's name, "I'll go."

Ino could have squealed in delight, but managed to keep her voice calm. "Okay, I guess Neji will have to challenge Tenten after all! Round three, Neji versus Tenten!"

"Three?" Tenten asked, "I thought the one with Lee was the third challenge."

"That doesn't count," Ino said shrugging, "he forfeited by running away."

"Oh…" Tenten replied, trailing off. Darn, three minutes of humiliation and she didn't get anything out of it! Ino was going to pay. Yes, she was.

"Right," Ino said warily, stepping a little away from Tenten's dangerous aura, "Neji will make Tenten smile first. Alright Neji, make Tenten smile!"

Neji looked pensively at Tenten for a moment. "Honey, if you love me, please smile for me."

Tenten looked at Neji's stoic gaze in disbelief. "Right, you expect me to smile at you like that? At least Lee _tried_."

Watching as his eyebrow twitched slightly, Tenten smiled an inward smile. Perhaps he would actually _try_ now.

"We will have," Neji started slowly, seemingly looking like it pained him to say this, "one less hour of practice tomorrow."

Sasuke choked on his spit, spluttering out a fit of coughs. "Are you kidding?" he choked out between coughs. Even _he_ wasn't that bad.

Neji just glared in return.

Tenten widened her eyes mockingly, "Really, Neji? For me? One _whole_ hour?"

Neji wisely decided not to answer that statement.

Really though, Neji thought broodingly, what could he say to make her smile? She didn't like shopping, so he couldn't entice her with money. She didn't like candy, flowers, or all of that sappy stuff that usual girls liked, so there went the whole money persuasion idea.

Complimenting her wouldn't work either. Tenten was sensible and realistic. She wouldn't believe him, anyway.

Damn.

"Too bad Tenten," Naruto stated, arm behind his head, his all knowing look on his face, "you're stuck with a guy who can't even make you smile. That sucks."

Neji gave Naruto a chilling glare and Tenten shrugged. "I don't need him to."

Sakura and Ino both gave a loud 'awww' after Tenten's statement. Neji rolled his eyes. Girls.

"Two minutes left, Neji," Ino said sweetly tilting her head in Tenten's direction.

She gave him an expectant look…as if she wanted him to do something. But what _could_ he do? Anything he would try to do to make her smile would seem so…un Neji-ish.

So he did what only Neji Hyuuga _could_ do. Neji Hyuuga was going to bribe Tenten.

And how, do you ask, could he do that? Easily, really. He knew her 'weakness'.

"Tenten," Neji said, his face completely serious, "I'll buy you a new weapon."

Tenten looked thoughtfully at him for but a moment. "Really?" Tenten asked, innocently, "just for a smile?"

"I…guess," Neji said slowly, "if that will make you happy."

"Sure," Tenten said, shrugging offhandedly. Giving a brief small smile, she asked happily, "so when are we going to get my new weapon?"

The two teams watched in disbelief and awe. That sure was easy.

Hah, Ino thought disbelief in her eyes, miss 'could-not-be-bought' was bribed.

Not materialistic my butt.

And a _weapon_? Couldn't she have waited until he offered to buy her a weapon, clothes, _and _a house? Goodness knows that boy could afford it. He was, after all, _the_ Neji Hyuuga.

"So is it…Tenten's turn?" Sakura asked, still in awe at how easily Neji made Tenten smile.

Sasuke gave a faint 'hn' as he was exchanging looks with Neji. Neji was smirking, Sasuke was glaring.

Hyuuga prodigy, one. Uchiha prodigy, zero.

Blast it.

"Wow," Naruto stated after a pause, turning towards Sasuke, "Neji beat you."

Sasuke turned his glare towards Naruto. "So," he answered glowering at Naruto's obvious form.

"Amazing, isn't it," Kiba commented, looking pointedly at Naruto, "at how they're both considered the most coldest, stoic, unfriendly, individuals in our village, yet they both managed to make _their _girlfriends smile."

"Hey!" Sakura and Tenten objected, both blushing a tinge of pink.

Naruto, not one to be forgotten, protested too. "Not! Didn't you see Hinata smile for me after the game? I can _so_ make my girlfriend smile."

Hinata turned a dark crimson red.

Laughter erupted from Sakura and Tenten as they momentarily forgot the 'offending' statement that Kiba had just said.

"You're so cute," Tenten offered as Naruto looked at them, confused.

"Wait a minute!" Ino nearly shouted, still not getting over the fact the Neji made Tenten smile in less than three minutes. Heck, make that she's appalled that Neji had even managed to make her smile at all! "That's it? You smiled because he said he would get you a weapon?" He should have at least asked her out first. Or something.

That was _may _more romantic than weapon shopping.

Once again, Tenten shrugged. "Neji never buys anyone stuff," she said simply, as if it was such an obvious answer.

Momentary silence surrounded the area. Oh…yeah. This was Neji Hyuuga they were talking about.

All was stunned at this seemingly new-found revelation. Neji _Hyuuga_ was going to buy Tenten something.

Neji Hyuuga--buy.

Somehow, those two words didn't seem to mix.

Who knew, Ino thought, maybe buying weapons were more important than a date. She shrugged, maybe that _was_ considered a date. Weapons and training.

What a weird couple.

"So anyway," Tenten trailed off, not knowing what to make of the surprised and stunned looks she was receiving. It was like…she was famous or something with the wide-eyed looks she was receiving.

"Yeah," Ino said after a moment, "right. Tenten, make Neji smile!"

Blinking coyly, Tenten pouted cutely. "Honey, if you love me, please smile!" And with this, she gave him a cheerful grin, hoping it would somehow rub off on him. It didn't work.

Boo.

"Please, Neji?" she asked again, "Won't you smile for me?"

Neji shook his head in reply, careful not to smirk. "No, Tenten."

"Please?"

Neji refused once again.

Tenten hummed softly, thinking idly of what to do.

She couldn't bribe him…or could she?

But with what could she entice him with?

"Neji, if you smile for me, I'll clean your weapons," Tenten suggested hopefully.

Sakura looked at Ino in question as she raised her eyebrow slightly. Clean…his weapons?

Ino shrugged back in reply. Once again, they were _such_ a weird couple.

"You do that for me already," Neji stated.

Tenten sheepishly shrugged. "Oh, yeah. I guess I do."

"What?" Naruto yelled, "You clean his weapons? What for?"

Shrugging again, Tenten blushed. "I like weapons."

"_Just_ the weapons?" Ino asked suggestively, giving her a sly glance.

It was certain, Tenten decided, Ino will _die_ a slow and painful death. Oh yes, she will.

Pointedly looking away from the all knowing stare of the Hyuuga prodigy, Tenten gave Ino an intense glare. "Of

course I do," she retorted, giving her a suspicious look, "what _else_ would I like?"

"Oh I don't know," Ino stated offhandedly, "they're shiny, they're pointy, and they belong to a certain prodigy?"

"Clever girl," Tenten muttered, "you rhymed."

"I know," Ino haughtily said, "and you only have two minutes and fifteen seconds left."

"Two minutes," Tenten repeated. She could make him smile in two minutes.

"And fif-well, no, ten seconds now," Ino reminded her.

Tenten didn't need those extra seconds, she thought confidently. She could make him smile in _less _than those two

minutes.

But how?

What did she have to offer him? And perhaps the better question, what would he _want_?

She had nothing to offer but…herself. Humm.

Tenten faced Neji, determination written clearly on her face. Walking slowly, almost leisurely, Tenten wondered whether her 'mission' would be successful. Because…if it didn't go so well…Tenten would feel awfully embarrassed.

Then Ino would just_ have_ to die.

Each watched with baited breath as Tenten stood in front of him, smiling innocently, leaning forward slowly. Steadily, she bent down to level her face with his. Gasps of breaths could be heard as she inched closer towards his outwardly stoic face. Even Shikamaru had turned his face from the clouds to watch the scene.

All eyes widened as she then whispered something in his ear. Softly, slowly, all the while looking seemingly innocent.

His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed in contemplation. All watched as Neji nodded 'no' slowly. She whispered once again in his ear. As the last time, he had once again refused with the shaking of his head, 'no'. Determined, Tenten stubbornly tried once more.

"Three?" Naruto asked quietly, a bit puzzled. Each head turned towards him in confusion.

"Three what?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but she whispered the word, 'three'," Naruto offered, scratching his head musingly.

All nodded and began contemplating what that meant. Three.

Three what?

Sakura tilted her head, lost in thought . Three…weapons? No, Neji could easily buy his own.

Maybe…Hinata considered, three…favors for him? But what would Tenten do for Neji?

Ino smiled a mischievous smile. Three…kisses? Oh…maybe.

Then, as everyone watched in amazement, Neji's lips turned upward in a tentative smile.

"Alright!" Ino yelled happily, albeit confused, "Tenten made Neji smile."

"But…how?" Kiba asked in pure amazement.

Naruto shrugged. Now what could Tenten give Neji three of? Three…ramen bowls? Now _he_ would definitely smile for _that_. How could anyone possibly refuse?

"Okay," Tenten said, a tinge of pink on her face, "since this round is _over_, Shikamaru and Ino are next!"

No one was paying attention to her.

"So what did you think it was?" Sakura asked Sasuke excitedly. Sasuke just shrugged in return thought he _was_ just a little curious.

"Well _I_ thought it was…" and with this, Ino trailed off, noticing Tenten's raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it was ramen?" Naruto said, grinning broadly. "It probably was, you know, cause no one can resist _that_."

"I-I thought it w-was a f-favor," Hinata suggested, getting in on the conversation.

Six curious pairs of eyes turned towards Shikamaru. He turned lazily as he noticed their questioning stares.

"Well?" Ino asked, "What did _you_ think it was?"

"Why are you asking me?" Shikamaru drawled, rolling his eyes upward.

"Don't even act like you weren't paying attention, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

"Troublesome woman."

"Don't you 'troublesome woman' me!"

"…troublesome girl."

A loud screech was head as Ino proceeded to, if not kill, then seriously maim Shikamaru's lazy butt.

Tenten sighed, it wasn't anything…_bad_.

"So anyway," Ino muttered, momentarily turning away from Shikamaru, "what was it?"

Tenten gave a stifled laugh, "What was what?"

Narrowing her eyes, Ino gave Tenten a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look.

"What did _you_ think it was?" Tenten asked, uncertain at what answer she would get. Goodness, maybe she didn't want to know.

"Well," Ino answered slyly, "I thought you were going to give him three kis--"

"Never mind!" Tenten suddenly yelled, cutting off Ino's sentence, "I don't want to know."

"So are you going to tell us?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled faintly. "I guess…"

"Well, what did you whisper to him?" asked a curious Ino. Everyone crowded closer to hear.

"Oh," Tenten answered, shrugging casually, "I just told him that I'll practice with him for three more hours tomorrow."

All stared in disbelief…even Sasuke. Practice…for three more hours?

Well…that could somewhat be considered as a date…right?

"So," Naruto said slowly, "no ramen?"

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks of disbelief and pointedly looked at Hinata. Hinata blushed, while looking elsewhere. Shikamaru sighed and Neji quirked his eyebrow slightly. Tenten just shook her head, amazed at Naruto's… silliness, while Chouji resumed munching on his chips. Talking about food obviously made him hungry. Kiba smirked and Sasuke rolled his eyes in…wonder.

"If stupidity were a case, I'd sue you," Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in defense.

Sasuke just smirked, apparently amused. Sasuke was _such_ a sadist sometimes.

"So anyway," Ino said, quickly cutting in before the two, or mainly Naruto, would start something that ended in all running for their lives or ducking in cover, "Tenten got him to smile."

The girls nodded and the guys grumbled faintly.

"Which means," she continued, "that girls win!"

"What?" Naruto asked, "there isn't going to be another round? At least let the guys have another chance!"

"Well," Ino stated nervously, "three rounds is enough. Don't be such a sore loser Naruto."

"Now, now," Tenten said, smirking at Ino's antics, "I think Naruto is right. We _should_ have a fourth round."

"Really?" Ino asked weakly, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh," Tenten said smugly, "I think it is. And I know _just_ the couple who should challenge each other."

Ino shrugged as if she had no clue. "Oh really."

"Yes," Tenten said decisively, leaving no room for excuse, "You…and lazy prodigy Shikamaru."

"What a nice title," Ino spat, "how catchy."

"I know," Tenten said simply, "but really, round four, Shikamaru versus Ino!"

The girls clapped happily, and the guys shrugged. The 'third' round had ended in a draw…again. This last 'challenge' would decide whether if the girls were truly more persuasive than the guys.

Right…

Ino versus Shikamaru? We all know who would win.

Right?

* * *

**VxS**

This was kinda tricky...but I had fun with this chapter...so don't let it go to waste!

Please review! I'd really appreciate it.

AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAD PREVIOUSLY REVIEWED! You guys are cool. Muaha.


	5. Shikamaru VS Ino

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own anything. Not even this game...sadly. But I do own my thoughts.

K guys, final chapter is finished! Woo-hoo. And I must say, I really liked doing this...story. But alas, it is now finished. And very long. This chapter is around...4,000+ words...I'm serious. Sheesh. They just kept on getting longer and longer.

So anyway, I'm quite content with this chapter, so don't disappoint me!

Reviews are definitely appreciated, so if you have enjoyed this story, review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Honey If You Love Me**

**-**

Tenten smirked evilly. "Ready, Ino?" she asked sweetly. Payback is _such _a…good thing.

"I really don't think I need to," Ino tried again, backing away slowly.

"Well _I_ do," Tenten said again, still smirking.

Ino blushed faintly and glanced towards Shikamaru. "But _he_ doesn't want to do it either."

Shikamaru glanced around at the seven daring gazes pointed directly at him. Being the smart, but lazy, prodigy that he was, he figured it would be too hard to outrun seven trained medial ninjas. Unless he tried of course.

But being Shikamaru…he didn't want to.

"Troublesome," he muttered. They could translate that word, he thought lazily, to whatever they wanted to hear.

Tenten smiled in satisfaction. "So, I guess it's settled then, huh."

"I…guess," Ino trailed off, disbelief written clearly across her face. She was trapped in her own game! Well…the one she suggested, anyway. "It's only for three minutes, anyway," she muttered sulkily.

Tenten shot her a wicked grin at her last statement. "You're right, Ino," Tenten said mischievously, "we _should _make it longer…just to give the guys more of a chance, of course."

"What?" Ino yelled, eyes glaring at Tenten, "_Yours_ wasn't longer!"

"Actually," Sakura said, catching on to Tenten's ploy, "she had to play for six minutes."

"So?"

"So," Tenten said, giving a smirk, "yours should be longer too. _Especially_ if it's the last round." Pointedly looking at the spectators, she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well?"

Everyone immediately nodded in agreement.

"Right!" Tenten said once again, "Ready? When it's Shikamaru's turn to make Ino smile, the round is going to be for seven minutes!"

"What?" Ino almost screeched. "Seven minutes? And why does he get seven minutes? Do _I_ get seven minutes to make him smile?"

"Oh come on," Tenten said playfully, "it's _Shikamaru_, you can get him to smile within three minutes, right?"

Ino rolled her eyes in agreement, a slight smile on her face. "I guess."

"Okay, anyway," Tenten said, looking between the idle standing Shikamaru and Ino, "Ready?"

Both 'challengers' gave a slight nod or mumble in response as Tenten glanced down at her watch. "Good," Tenten said cheerfully, "Shikamaru versus Ino! Round four, begin!"

Ino glanced around the clearing as a pause surrounded the area, waiting for the challenge to start. "Um…"

"Nope!" Tenten said forcefully, "You're not getting out of this one!"

"I know!" Ino said, slightly irritated, "But you forgot to say who goes first!"

"Oh…" Tenten trailed off, slightly embarrassed, "You, I guess. Ino, make Shikamaru smile!"

Ino hummed softly, thinking of what she was going to do. Three minutes…she could easily make Shikamaru smile within those three minutes. Right? Right.

"Oh Shika," Ino said softly, smiling an adorable smile, "Honey, if you love me, please smile for me."

Shikamaru returned her doe-eyed, cutesy look with a bored expression.

Giving a small 'humph', Ino innocently blinked her eyes as she tried again. "_Please_ Shika?"

He gave her his usual 'this-is-troublesome' look in response.

Undaunted, Ino tried again. Merely asking didn't work on him, food, weapons, and clothes didn't work either. So she used what _would_ work.

Bribery…

"If you smile for me, I'll let you sleep in for a couple more hours tomorrow."

"Hun."

"How about I let you sky-gaze for an hour more, or even two?"

"Hum."

"Maybe I could persuade Tsunade to give you a day off."

"Hn."

"Two days off?"

"Hm."

"Three?"

"Hn."

"Well, I can't ask her for four, then you'll practically be doing nothing!" Ino almost yelled, irritated at his laziness.

"Hum."

All the while this 'conversation' was going on, the others looked among each other in confusion. _'WHAT?'_

"Can you…" Sakura said hesitantly when no one asked the unspoken question, "understand him?"

Ino gave her an incredulous look, "Why of course! Can't you?"

"Err…"

Ino rolled her eyes, "It's easy, if he grunts, then he's saying 'no', 'yes', or 'maybe'."

Tenten gave her a look, shaking her head, "Like that helps."

"Well, I think it does," Ino said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It must be some connection," Naruto said in his raspy voice, "from dealing with him all these years."

Everyone, amazingly, nodded in agreement with Naruto's wisely spoken words.

"Yup," he continued, "choosing from all those ramen choices--"

"Stop," Sasuke cut in, before Naruto could finish his sentence, "you were doing fine before. You actually sounded smart."

Naruto gave a glare and frown in return.

"So anyway," Ino continued as she turned towards Shikamaru, "what do you say?"

"Hum."

"Why not?" Ino demanded, stomping her foot.

"Hn."

"Does it really matter that much?" Ino asked, slightly baffled.

"Hn."

"But it's just a game!" Ino tried, once again.

"Mmh."

"No," Ino said, shaking her head, "they wouldn't."

"Two more minutes," Tenten cut in, faintly irritated, "and Shikamaru, could you actually _speak_?"

"Hn."

Tenten's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"He said, 'troublesome'," Ino offered, seeing Tenten's frustrated expression, "only…shortened."

"Right," Sakura said, unbelieving. 'Hum', 'hun', 'hn', 'mhm', they all sounded alike to her!

When bribery failed, Ino moved on to the next option. Threats.

Ino sighed, she tried being nice. It was time to switch gears.

"Smile for me _now_," Ino said, forcefully, raising a clenched fists in warning.

A slight pause surrounded the area in stunned silence.

"Sheesh," Naruto muttered faintly, "and I thought Sasuke was being demanding."

Ino sent him a glare in return. "Shut it."

Naruto immediately shut his mouth…for now.

Shikamaru gave Ino a wary glance. Should he smile? She was awfully scary when she was mad. Glancing at the guys in support, they glared in response, daring him to smile and lose the game. Well, _that _definitely helped sway his decision.

Ino was scary…but four male ninjas? That was _really_ scary…especially when male pride was on the line. Losing was definitely a 'no-no'.

"Shikamaru," Ino said slowly, "if you don't smile now, I'll wake you up at _four in the morning_ tomorrow."

Shikamaru gave his 'team' a wide-eyed glanced. Four in the morning! That was eight hours before he was normally dragged out of bed!

Yet still, his teammates stood strong. Sadly.

"I'll make sure that you will have to go home to do _chores_ tomorrow," she said sweetly.

How could she do _that_? Even his mom couldn't make him!

"And don't worry, Shikamaru," she continued, "I'll make _sure_ you do them."

Shikamaru's eyes wavered in indecision. Somehow, he had no doubt she would be able to do all those things she threatened.

But still…his teammates were counting on him. That and the fact they were glaring daggers at him. How scary. Shikamaru gulped faintly, yet outwardly remained calm.

He didn't want to let the guys down.

He also didn't want to be annihilated or severely maimed.

"I'll also make sure," Ino said in a cheerful voice, breaking his train of thought, "that you won't be able to sky-gaze for at least a week."

That's it, screw the guys.

No way was he going to let Ino take his _sky-gazing time_ away! Had he ever thought four male ninjas scary? They were almost _nothing_ in comparison to Ino's threats.

"Whoa," Naruto muttered once again, "that's like…having no ramen for a week!"

Sakura shook her head in amusement. "My, how horrible!" she exclaimed mockingly.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed, oblivious to Sakura's sarcastic tone, "Could you believe that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in defeat. "Yeah, we know Naruto, that's like…your life source, right there."

"_No ramen_," he whispered faintly in disbelief.

"One minute," Tenten called out, cutting off the side conversation they were having about ramen. Obviously, Naruto needed to eat somewhere else.

Ino narrowed her eyes in determination. It was crunch time. One minute to make Shikamaru Nara smile.

"Alright Shikamaru," Ino said, amused as he froze slightly, "I won't do those things that I just threatened."

Shikamaru immediately relaxed.

"But," Ino murmured quietly, "I have something else in mind."

Walking slowly towards him, face set, Ino turned a pinkish hue. "Shikamaru," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him loosely, "please smile for me."

Shikamaru, who was extremely confused and perplexed asked only what he could. "Why?"

"Because," Ino said cutely, pouting slightly, "it will make me happy."

"Hm," Shikamaru answered, still confused about this whole touchy feely hugging thing Ino was doing with him.

"If you do, I'll watch the clouds with you," she proposed again, then quickly adding, "in silence."

Shikamaru stared into Ino's cerulean blue eyes. "Troublesome," he muttered, a blush evident on his face.

Well what do you know, Ino and Shikamaru…hugging? The group watched the scene in silence, enraptured by the sight the two made. Ino's arms around Shikamaru neck in a loose embrace. Not too tight to be intimate, yet within range to be questionable.

"They're going to get married someday," Naruto muttered faintly in his all-knowing voice.

Once again, everyone nodded in agreement.

Ino tilted her head, seemingly hearing the comment, but not saying anything. She didn't mind…much.

"Please Shikamaru?" Ino asked innocently.

"What's your plan," Shikamaru suddenly demanded, only _slightly_ uncomfortable in the situation they were in, "I can't seem to read you."

Ino gave him an impish grin in reply, "No need to get all touché, Shikamaru, I'm just being romantic."

"Ro…mantic?" He asked, slightly confused. Had not Ino realized that he had _no idea_ on being romantic? Shikamaru gave an inward smile. It was kind of…cute…in a strangely unknown way. He was getting mushy. Eck.

And this whole thing was kind of funny, if he thought about it. Ino? Trying to be romantic with _him_?

"Ten seconds," Tenten said softly, not wanting to break the moment. It was _much_ too interesting to let it go to waste.

"Yes," Ino said as she frowned slightly, "romantic."

Never would have Shikamaru thought this would happen to him.

"But I should have known you wouldn't know."

Never in a million years.

"You may be a genius, but sometimes you are just _so_ dense."

Perhaps this might have happened with Uchiha, but with him?

"Now I just feel all…embarrassed."

Not ever.

"Well, maybe not."

Nope, never in a million years.

"Shikamaru?"

This was definitely an interesting experience.

"Shikamaru?"

Perhaps she was attracted to him then?

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled, straight in his ear.

Shikamaru jumped in surprise, looking at Ino's very close, pissed off face. And at this moment, Shikamaru turned quickly away. He couldn't help it but…

His nose twitched faintly, his forehead scrunched up slightly. Was he…going to laugh?

Each watched with baited breath as Shikamaru's will power to laugh or not would be the deciding factor in this game. His eyes were squinted as his mouth slowly opened.

"Aha -"

No one dared to breath.

"Ah-"

No one dared to move.

"Achoo!"

Each person face faulted in disbelief. They thought he was going to laugh!

"U-um, bless y-you," Hinata offered.

"Excuse me," Shikamaru muttered as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Time up!" Tenten exclaimed, "Girls get no point, Shikamaru wins first part of round four!"

Ino frowned as she unwrapped her arms from Shikamaru. It seemed that she _couldn't_ make him smile.

Sakura seemed surprised too. "What? So we're tied?"

"I-I guess," Hinata stuttered, also stunned at the fact that Ino hadn't made Shikamaru smile.

Kiba and Naruto openly smirked. A tie? They could definitely live with that. Sasuke and Neji both gave a 'hn', seemingly indifferent. But they were…satisfied. A tie was good.

Now it was up to Shikamaru to make Ino smile…

Oh boy.

"Alright," Tenten said once everyone was somewhat over the fact that the guys got a point, "Let's begin part two!"

Shikamaru glanced at Ino and blinked. "Hn?"

Ino gave him a slanted gaze, eyebrow slightly twitching. "It's your turn!"

"Un," he grunted softly, "what am I supposed to do again?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Naruto yelled as the others face faulted in disbelief.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Ino snapped. Of course he wasn't! Shikamaru _rarely_ gave his attention to anything for long.

"Geez," Naruto mumbled in response, "even _I'm_ not that bad."

Shikamaru returned that comment with a look of distaste. "At least I didn't _lose_," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Not _yet_," Naruto muttered, "you still have to make Ino smile."

"An-e-ways," Tenten said, dragging out the syllables, "let's begin, Shikamaru, make Ino smile!"

Shikamaru gave Ino a lazy stare. "Honey, if you love me, please smile for me."

Ino gave a sigh, "Oh come _on_ Shikamaru! Be at least a _little_ romantic. Say it like you mean it!"

Rolling his eyes upward and muttering his usual 'troublesome' remark, he tried again. "Honey, _please_, if you love me, _please_ smile for me?"

"I didn't say to emphasize 'please', although that is definitely a _way_ better attempt than the other one," Ino remarked sarcastically.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and shrugged, slightly confused. He did say please. Wasn't that romantic enough?

Ino shook her head slowly, wondering what was going through the genius's mind. "You are _so_ dense sometimes," she muttered.

Shikamaru gave another shrug, "Did you want me to ask you out or something?"

Ino blushed a crimson red. How dare he make such assumptions! She said _romantic_, not necessarily like they were _together_ or anything…but it was cute. In a way.

"Well," she stuttered out, "That would be a much better effort at getting me to smile."

Giving her a 'this-is-really-troublesome' look, he gave a soft sigh. "Would you want to go out?"

Ino glared at him in response, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Shikamaru asked, a confused look on his face. Geez, how troublesome girls are!

"Not if you don't mean it!" Ino yelled, fists clenching.

Shikamaru's face flinched slightly before resembling his 'I-don't-care' look. "Does that mean no?"

"No! That doesn't mean no!"

"Then what does it mean?"

"Well, what do _you_ think?"

"I don't know, what do I think?"

"How should _I_ know?"

"Well, you seem to dictate whatever I say anyway."

"Not! I _so_ do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Not!"

"Yes."

"Not!"

"Yes, and stop saying 'no'!"

"Fine," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Good boy," Ino said sarcastically.

"Wow," Naruto cut in, "she really _does_ dictate whatever you say, Shikamaru."

"Oh please," Ino said as she breathed heavily, "I do not!"

"Yes," Shikamaru muttered, "See? I told you."

"Oh shut it," Ino snapped.

Shikamaru glanced sideways in defeat, but stayed quiet.

Naruto started laughing again. "You are _so_ whipped," he stuttered out as he began laughing.

Shikamaru gave him a glare in return.

"You too!" Ino screamed at Naruto.

Naruto immediately shut his mouth.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji smirked as Sakura and Tenten gave muffled giggles. Hinata just blushed faintly and sighed and Chouji still munched on his chips in content. Shino seemed to have appeared out of nowhere once again, and Naruto gave a small pout in defiance.

Ino huffed, still looking frustrated, and Shikamaru gave a satisfied smile while giving Naruto a 'see-why-I-obey-her" look.

"So anyway," Tenten said, still smuggling a faint smile, "five more minutes, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru gave a mumbled 'hn' in reply as he thought of what to do next. Well, that first attempt failed. She didn't want to go out with him.

Or so he assumed, Shikamaru thought 'optimistically', who knew?

Ino gave a small sigh. She had always…well, not always, but she had recently begun thinking, almost dreaming, of the day Shikamaru would ask her out. She just didn't think it would happen _this _way.

Giving an impatient sigh, Ino tapped her foot repeatedly. "Well?" she asked, still slightly hurt that he had only asked her out because of this game, "Are you going to say anything?"

"What is romantic?"

Ino paused and faintly quirked an eyebrow, partially in amusement, but mostly in confusion. "What?"

Shikamaru gave his 'troublesome' sigh and mumbled, "What is romantic."

"Romantic?" Ino echoed in surprise. Was Shikamaru trying to pull something romantic…on her?

Giving a 'hn' as his answer, Ino inwardly smiled as she saw Shikamaru's face turn a tinge of pink. Only inwardly though.

"I don't know," Ino said, still somewhat stunned at Shikamaru's wanting to be romantic, "flowers are nice."

"Flowers," Shikamaru said slowly, "girls like flowers."

Ino rolled her eyes in wonder. It was like he knew _nothing_ about being romantic. A devious grin suddenly lit her features as she thought that statement.

Shikamaru + knows nothing on how to be romantic fun for her.

Oh yes, Ino thought, this was _definitely_ going to be fun. Who said that 'unwanted' circumstances had to always be a bad thing? Especially if it included a lazy genius who knew nothing about girls.

"Oh yes," Ino said after a moment, "a _lot_ of flowers. _Bunches_ actually, and if you don't, then girls think you don't love them anymore."

"What?" Shikamaru asked in confusion, "What do flowers and love have anything to do with each other?"

"Flowers are like…" Ino said slowly, trailing off as she quickly thought of something to say, "your relationship!"

"Flowers are like…relationships?" he asked, once again confused.

"Oh yes," Ino said hurriedly, inwardly smirking at the genius's innocence, "once they die, they say your relationship dies."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance and silently hoped that _their_ girls weren't like that. Neji gave a small smirk at her comment. Tenten didn't even _like_ flowers…much. O how naïve some _boys_ were in a relationship, Neji thought, somewhat mockingly.

"Well," Shikamaru said after a pause, trying to think of a safe topic, "what else? What about food? Like…chocolates?"

Ino gave a mock gasp, "No way! You want me to get fat? That is _so_ unhealthy for the figure."

"Then what about weapons?" he tried again.

Now _this_ caught Neji's attention. _Everyone_ liked weapons…right?

"Are you saying mine aren't good enough?" she asked, outwardly seeming mad.

At this, Neji glanced towards Tenten, wondering whether she still wanted him to buy _her_ weapons.

"Clothes?" Shikamaru said faintly, trying to persuade her to calm down.

"Are you saying that I'm too fat to fit my own?" Ino yelled, eyes glinting in amusement.

"Makeup?" Shikamaru said hesitantly. Who knew girls could be so…difficult to buy stuff for?

"Are you saying that I'm _ugly_?" Ino screeched again.

"Then _what_?" Shikamaru asked, exasperated.

Ino's eyes glinted with mischief. "Oh, you know, the little stuff."

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked, resigned at this whole 'romantic' ordeal.

"Like…" Ino said, pausing for a brief moment to look at him, waiting to gauge his reaction, "like giving up _your_ time for them."

"My…time?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes," Ino said, nodding repeatedly, "twenty-four hours a day, and seven days a week you must be at my beck and call."

"What?" Shikamaru almost yelled in disbelief. All his cloud watching time…

Being romantic was just so _hard_. Why did guys even want to have one anyway? It was all just so…troublesome!

"Troublesome," he muttered, making his thoughts verbally known. "Girls are just so troublesome."

"But I didn't even get to the good part!" Ino exclaimed, eyes glinting evilly.

Shikamaru gave Ino a wary glance, the good…part? "Like what?" he asked hesitantly, as if it pained him to do so.

"Like…names!" Ino yelled, sounding almost happy.

"Names?"

Ino gave Shikamaru a serious look, "Oh yes, the names are a _big_ part in relationships and being romantic."

"Such as…" he trailed off slowly. He didn't think being 'romantic' was such a great idea anymore.

"Three minutes," Tenten called out, trying to smother a giggle.

She was _much _too amused in this little 'challenge' , Shikamaru thought bitterly, _much too amused_.

"Anyway," Ino said brightly, "about those names."

"Right…" Shikamaru trailed off, not really wanting to know what _else _happened in relationships.

"It's easy," Ino reassured, making sure to hold in her laughter, "you just make up a name for me."

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose in confusion. "What's wrong with Ino?"

"No, no," Ino said, shaking her head, "it has to be _personal_."

"Like what?"

"Like…" and at this, Ino had to smother the giggle she was sure to erupt at any given time, "my 'wittle-huggly-puff-Shika-poo."

"Wittle?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Huggly?" Sasuke murmured, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Puff?" Kiba echoed faintly.

"Shika?" Sakura asked, uncertainly.

"…poo?" Tenten finished as she burst into laughter.

And so the laughter came, much to Shikamaru's embarrassment …hard. Even _Hinata _joined in.

And really…it wasn't _that_ funny, Shikamaru thought as he pouted slightly.

"Wait a minute," Sakura said faintly as she gasped for breath, "I understand the 'wittle' and I can somehow understand 'Shika-poo', but what is with the words 'huggly' and 'puff'?"

"Because," Ino said impishly, a sneaky grin on her face, "he's so 'huggly' when we cuddle, and he likes to look at the 'puffy' clouds."

"Cuddle?" Neji asked, pointedly looking at Shikamaru, amusement on his face.

"I don't cuddle," Shikamaru protested, a pout still on his face.

Ino fought a smile as she glanced sideways at him. "Not _yet._"

Shikamaru just blushed in response.

"So," Ino said expectantly, "what about _my_ name?"

Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously coughed back a laugh as Neji looked on in amusement. Sakura and Tenten almost collapsed in laughter at Ino's deviousness as Hinata leaned curiously forward to hear better, a smile on her face. Even Kiba and Shino looked on in avid interest.

"I won't call you troublesome," he offered hesitantly, not wanting to give her some outrageously sappy name. Seriously, how did people even think of these things?

"That's not a name!" Ino exclaimed in fake anger.

Shikamaru gave a small shrug in reply.

"You won't even _try_ for me my 'wittle-huggly-puff-Shika-poo!" Ino wailed, almost blowing her 'cover' by laughing. Shikamaru was _so_ going to kill her once he found out she had made up all this stuff.

Giving a small sigh in defeat, Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly. "Okay my…'bubbling-bundle-of-love'," Shikamaru said, almost wincing at how lame it sounded.

Geez, all this humiliation for a smile, Shikamaru thought sulkily. How troublesome.

But don't blame him…he just heard it from somewhere. Really. He was too lazy to make up a sappy name on his own.

A resounding silence enveloped the clearing as everyone momentarily paused in astonishment.

Then, all laughter broke loose.

The girls dropped to ground in fits of laughter with Tenten pounding the ground to breathe. Naruto was holding onto Sasuke's shoulder, shaking too much to stand on his own. Sasuke himself was shaking in amusement as he struggled to smother his laughter. Neji, who had the 'decency' to look away before laughing in hysterics, was visibly shaking as he strained to regain control. Kiba howled in amusement once he realized that Shikamaru actually said _those words_ and Shino smiled faintly in laughter.

Ino's eyes had been filled with a thin line of tears as she gasped for breath. "That was," Ino breathed as she struggled to regain control, "so lame!" Then she burst into another round of laughter.

Well…he had gotten her to smile. Even laugh.

At his own expense though, Shikamaru thought broodingly. His pride was bound to be damaged for the next few days…

…or weeks.

…or maybe even years.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. How troublesome. It wasn't like _he_ thought of it, it was his dad's 'pet name' to his _mom_!

"Well now," Tenten said as she gasped for breath, still on the floor, "you have successfully made Ino smile! One point for the guys! The game ends in a draw!"

The guys all smirked in satisfaction, they were tied _and_ their pride was still safe. For now.

"Good job!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru with a broad smile, giving him a 'thumbs up' sign. "You tied the game!"

Each girl gave a slight pout, realizing that perhaps the guys were indeed persuasive in their own way. Satisfied silence filled the surrounding momentarily with gasps of faint breaths. But it didn't last for long.

"Yeah," Kiba said mischievously, "Good job 'Mr. Wittle-Huggly-Puff-Shika-Poo'."

Then the rounds of laughter started once again.

* * *

As Ino glanced up at the vibrant setting sky, she gave a haughty gaze as she looked around the clearing. Sasuke and Sakura were talking quietly, most likely wondering when they were going to go eat, as Hinata and Naruto were just disappearing around the corner towards the main street, heading towards the infamous ramen stand. Neji and Tenten sat against a nearby tree with him meditating while she contentedly cleaned both their weapons. 

"I think today was quite successful," Ino said, looking down pointedly at the sky-gazing Shikamaru, "don't you think?"

Shikamaru slowly sat up from his relaxed position as he turned towards her, a lazy smile on his face. "Hn."

"Why, yes," Ino answered, also smiling as she nodded her head, "I agree too."

"Hum."

So now the four obvious couples of Konoha were paired up. All seemingly thanks to her…

But really, all the credit couldn't go to her. She just suggested the game.

* * *

**VxS**

**My 'love and thanks' goes out to:**

**Anon, Gambet, Ambustry, Prinx, XUchihaSakuraX, ThisIsMyLifeToLive, Mariam Hiwatari, AnimeSweetie, kimbie-animegal-sasusaku-sakyan4ever, Darkhope, Sakura-Girl 2005, BloodRuby, els1324, x Disco x, RoseWaters, themangaloverofdoom, wraithgirl, LoveBubblz, sasukuru, LivEviL, babykitty2270, Kudari-chan, BloodHeron, Matt and T.K., Iron Butterfly of Kinzan, If To See The World, darknessmistress, DarkNightDreamer, Neji.s-biggest-fan, Obligations, Vampirewitch, ChibisWillRuleTheWorld, warprince2000, lil red, Sekiryu, scorch66, Bankotsu the Mercenary, AekaAnime, lhoughin HOTICE, I C E R E L L E, MisSs005, tsukigana, Blondes-4-naruto, Falling in my own Darkness, btob, and Yuuki Ishikawa.**

KYAA! You guys are so cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Tee-hee-hee, I really liked this one, and I hope all you Shikamaru/Ino fans liked this chapter!

And please, if you guys have time, check out my other story, **Of the Proud and Prejudiced**. It's actually a Romance/Drama/Humor fic, but sadly, only two genres were selected. But it _is_ a school fic, (yes, I know, I've succumbed to the 'highschool fiction madness' and actually am writing one) and I know that many may think it's cliche', but really, everyone loves a good School fic. Well...that's what I think, anyway.

Oh, and Sasuke is a wee bit OOC in the beginning, but don't worry, he shall return to the lovable cold, stoic Uchiha we all know and love!

Well anyway, review please.


End file.
